Orange Waffle
by suzhumiya arlovskaya
Summary: Orange Waffle, dapat menyatukan dua orang yang baru saja dipertemukan oleh takdir.


Orange Waffle

.

.

.

.

_Hetalia adalah milik Hidekaz Himaruya, bukan milik saya. Tetapi cerita ini adalah milik saya sepenuhnya._

.

.

.

.

Warning: Human AU

.

.

.

.

Antonio bosan berada di rumah. Jadi dia memutuskan untuk berjalan kaki mengelilingi daerah pertokoan yang ada di dekat rumahnya.

Dan saat dia berkeliling, dia menemukan sebuah kafe yang baru dibuka. Nama kafe itu adalah Bella's Café. Dia pun memutuskan untuk memasuki kafe itu dan memesan makanan ringan. Kebetulan perutnya sedang lapar dan dia baru dapat uang saku lebihan.

Kafe itu bernuansa Belgia. Jarang-jarang ada kafe seperti ini di kota yang ditinggali Antonio. Begitu dia mendapat tempat duduk, dia disuguhi cokelat panas gratis oleh salah satu _maid _ yang ada di sana. _Maid _itu juga menyerahkan buku menu. Antonio mulai memilih makanan yang menurutnya enak. Dia pun menemukan Orange Waffle. Menurutnya makanan itu menarik, dan dia pun memesannya.

Sementara menunggu pesanan, Antonio memperhatikan dapur kade itu yang terlihat dari tempat duduknya. Dapurnya rapi dan bersih, para koki sibuk menyiapkan makanan.

Tiba-tiba pandangannya tertuju kepada seorang gadis yang sebaya dengannya—sekitar berumur 17 tahun—sedang membuat sebuah makanan dengan sangat cekatan. Dia terpesona dengan gadis berambut gelombang sebahu itu. Senyumnya berbentuk seperti mulut kucing—dan itu unik bagi Antonio.

Beberapa saat kemudian, pesanannya sudah datang. Wah, ternyata Orange Waffle itu terlihat sangat menggugah selera! Dia pun segera memakannya dengan lahap. _Feeling_-nya mengatakan bahwa gadis itulah yang membuat wafel ini.

.

.

.

.

Beberapa hari kemudian, Antonio memutuskan untuk pergi ke kafe itu lagi. Dan tentu saja tujuannya adalah untuk melihat gadis itu lagi … tetapi dia memesan Orange Waffle itu agar terlihat seperti pelanggan biasa.

Saat dia sampai di kafe itu, dia duduk di tempat kemarin agar bisa melihat gadis itu dengan jelas. Dan benar saja, gadis itu terlihat sedang memasak seperti biasanya.

Tak beberapa lama kemudian, pesanan Antonio datang. Dia segera melahapnya dan lagi-lagi _feeling _-nya mengatakan bahwa gadis itulah yang membuat wafel tersebut.

.

.

.

.

Memperhatikan gadis yang sedang memasak di dapur kafe adalah kebiasaan Antonio yang baru. Untunglah tidak ada yang curiga kepadanya.

Dan hari ini, lagi-lagi dia mengunjungi kafe tersebut untuk melihat gadis tersebut.

Setelah memesan Orange Waffle—seperti biasanya, pandangannya tertuju kepada dapur kafe tersebut. Tetapi hari ini dia tidak mendapati gadis tersebut. Setelah pesanannya datang, dia akan segera menanyakan keberadaan gadis itu.

Beberapa menit kemudian pesanannya datang. Dia pun menanyakan keberadaan gadis itu kepada _maid_ yang mengantarkan pesanannya.

"Hei, apa kau tahu … dimana gadis berambut gelombang yang sering memasak itu ya?" kata Antonio.

"Oh …, dia sedang sibuk mempersiapkan diri untuk mulai bersekolah di sini. Mungkin besok dia akan mulai bekerja lagi." Kata _maid _itu, kemudian dia berjalan menuju dapur.

Antonio melahap wafel itu. Rasanya berbeda dari biasanya.

.

.

.

.

Antonio merasa bodoh. Mengapa dia tidak menanyakan dimana gadis itu akan bersekolah dengan _maid _yang kemarin. Dan itu membuatnya uring-uringan di sekolah.

"Hei Antonio, kenapa murung?" tanya teman Antonio.

"Ah, aku cuma ngantuk. Malam tadi begadang." Jawab Antonio sekenanya. Untunglah temannya tidak tahu bahwa Antonio sedang galau karena tidak tahu dimana gadis itu bersekolah.

Eh, tunggu dulu. Mereka kan sudah kelas dua SMA. Sepertinya gadis itu juga kelas dua SMA, tapi kenapa _maid _itu bilang gadis itu bersiap-siap untuk mulai bersekolah? Apa jangan-jangan gadis itu—

Tiba-tiba seorang guru masuk ke kelas mereka. Ketua kelas Antonio segera memberi salam.

"Nah, murid-murid, maaf hari ini bapak terlambat masuk. Karena hari ini ada murid pindahan dari Belgia …" kata guru itu. tiba-tiba Antonio merasa kalau … "Silahkan masuk, Bella!"

Seorang gadis berambut gelombang dengan senyuman yang berbentuk seperti mulut kucing berjalan memasuki kelas.

"Salam kenal, namaku Bella! Aku pindahan dari Belgia! Sekarang aku tinggal di jalan xxx, tepat di belakang Bella's Café!" kata gadis itu dengan semangat.

Oh, benar saja! Gadis bernama Bella itu adalah gadis yang selalu dilihat Antonio di dapur kafe tersebut! Dan bisa jadi, dia adalah anak dari pemilik kafe itu!

"Bella, silahkan duduk di sebelah Antonio." Kata guru itu dan sukses membuat Antonio _blushing_.

Ketika Bella duduk di sebelah Antonio, Bella menyapanya dengan ramah.

"Hai, salam kenal! Namaku Bella!"

"Hai … salam kenal, aku Antonio—"

"Senang bisa bertemu denganmu, Antonio!" kata Bella sambil tersenyum dan senyumnya berbentuk seperti mulut kucing. Manis sekali. Sukses membuat Antonio _blushing_ berat.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini Antonio mengunjungi kafe itu dengan perasaan meluap-luap karena dia bisa mengenal gadis itu dan duduk tepat di sebelahnya. Dan seperti biasanya, dia duduk di tempat favoritnya dan memesan wafel itu lagi.

Hari ini Antonio beruntung, karena menemukan Bella yang sedang memasak di dapur kafe. Beberapa saat kemudian Bella keluar dari dapur dan menuju meja Antonio sambil membawa seporsi Orange Waffle.

"Antonio!" kata Bella. Antonio terpaku. "Ternyata memang kau yang sering mampir ke sini!"

Betapa kagetnya Antonio. Ternyata Bella yang mengantarkan pesanannya! Dan sekarang, Bella duduk di hadapannya. Sayangnya mereka terpisah oleh meja.

"I-iya, aku sering mampir ke sini! Orange Waffle ini enak sih …" kata Antonio. Padahal yang enak itu adalah memandangi wajah Bella dari kejauhan.

"Orange Waffle ini buatanku, lho!" kata Bella.

"Benarkah? Enak lho." Kata Antonio. Dia berusaha untuk berbicara senormal mungkin.

"Terima kasih! Dulu kafe ini tidak terlalu terkenal di Belgia, karena sudah banyak kafe seperti ini di Belgia. Ternyata di sini banyak pengunjungnya ya!" kata Bella. Dan Antonio baru ingat kalau Bella ini kelahiran Belgia. "Oh iya, rumahmu dimana?"

"Eh …, dekat kok. Di jalan xx." Kata Antonio sambil melahap Orange Waffle itu.

"Wah, dekat dengan rumahku, dong!" kata Bella.

"Ya, begitulah. Makanya aku sering mampir ke sini." kata Antonio.

Kemudian mereka tenggelam dalam pembicaraan hangat yang sering dilakukan oleh orang yang baru pertama kali bertemu.

.

.

.

.

Tak terasa, sudah lama mereka berdua berkenalan dan sekarang mereka seperti seorang kekasih yang saling menyayangi. Dan bisa saja ada rasa selain rasa senang menghiasi hati mereka ketika saling bertemu.

Mungkin saja ada rasa cinta, kan?

Dan hari ini Antonio kembali berkunjung ke kafe itu. Selain ingin memakan Orange Waffle itu, Antonio juga ingin bertemu dengan Bella.

Dan menurut kesimpulan Antonio, Bella hanya membuat Orange Waffle untuknya seorang. Bukannya sombong atau apa, tapi sepertinya memang begitu. Buktinya, setelah membuatkan Orange Waffle untuk Antonio, mereka berdua akan berbincang-bincang maupun bersenda gurau. Saat Antonio pulang, Bella bilang bahwa dia kembali ke rumahnya yang ebrada di belakang kafe.

"Hari ini kita ngomongin apa, ya?" kata Antonio ketika Bella duduk di depannya dan Orange Waffle sudah terhidang di hadapannya.

"Ehm … aku bingung." Kata Bella. "Oh iya, PR matematika itu kapan dikumpul?"

"Kayaknya besok," kata Antonio mulai melahap wafel tersebut.

"Oh tidak! Aku belum mengerjakannya! Boleh aku meminjam pekerjaanmu?" kata Bella.

"Boleh. Asal jangan pinjam lagi, pemalas." Kata Antonio mengejek sambil menyerahkan buku matematika yang sengaja ia bawa—dia sudah tahu bahwa Bella akan meminjam buku matematikanya.

"Hehehe …, makasih ya!" kata Bella sambil menerima buku itu dengan senang hati.

Kemudian mereka saling diam. Antonio melahap Orange Waffle-nya dan Bella sedang mengecek buku matematika Antonio.

"Oh iya, Antonio." Kata Bella.

"Hm?" kata Antonio.

"Kata ayahku, setelah aku menikah, kafe ini akan menjadi milikku dan suamiku." Kata Bella dengan serius.

"Lalu?" kata Antonio penasaran maksud perkataan Bella.

"Maukah kau memiliki kafe ini bersamaku?" tanya Bella.

Pertanyaan Bella sukses membuat Antonio blushing berat. Maksud Bella … dia ingin menikah bersama dirinya?

"Maksudmu … kita menikah?" kata Antonio.

"Iya!" kata Bella semangat. Dia tersenyum dan senyumnya berbentuk seperti mulut kucing. "kau tidak mau, ya?"

"Ya iyalah aku mau!" kata Antonio semangat, sambil memegang erat tangan Bella. "Aku akan menjadi suamimu."

"Baiklah … aku akan menunggunya …" kata Bella tersenyum kecil, kemudian mereka tertawa bersama.

.

.

.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

jeng je jeng! elizaveta suzhumiya muncul lagi dengan pairing baru!

seperti biasa, apa pendapat kalian tentang fanfic saya kali ini? utarakan pendapat kalian di kolom review! dengan senang hati saya akan menerima saran dan kritik! Lalu, ini fanfic one-shot, jika ada request barulah saya bikin jadi multichapter~! saya malas minta yang macam-macam, jadi … jaa nee~~~


End file.
